Sensei
by magnxsbane
Summary: In which Nezumi is your ever classic, motorcycle riding badass and Sion is that smart, awkward kid assigned as his tutor. #2


**A/N:** So this is horribly cliche, and it's meant to be. What can I say? Sion and Nezumi just meet the status quo oh-so-perfectly. A part of my soul may have died writing this, but I can't help that when it comes to my otp - I love all that typical sappy shit. Haha. Enjoy.

**Note:** Extreme cliche-ness and lapslock.

* * *

><p><strong>Sensei<strong>

_In which Nezumi is your ever classic, motorcycle riding badass and Sion is that smart, awkward kid assigned as his tutor._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own No.6.

* * *

><p>sion tugged an old, ratty knit sweater over his head, covering his slim, bare torso and hiding the winding red scar that coiled around his body like a serpent, white head popping up like a daisy through the tight neck opening at the top (it'd been given to him when he was a great deal smaller). the black of the fabric made him look even more freakishly pale than he already was and emphasized the nearly translucent white of his hair and the deep scarlet of his eyes, shining back at him like oddly animated rubies from the body length mirror situated on the wall in front of him. there were a few holes where the entwined cotton had stretched a bit too far, teases of pale flesh here and there, knee length shorts hanging just a little too loose around his slim hips and rectangular, thick framed glasses askew on his nose; but sion didn't see a problem with it – he'd never concerned himself with fashion.<p>

the distinct sound of an engine growling outside his house brought sion out of his idle thoughts of maybe changing into something a bit fancier while he played with the fraying edge of his sweater (he didn't know why it mattered though. as if that slacker nezumi would be wearing anything better; he couldn't even wear their school uniform properly), and he curiously went to the window at the back corner of his room that overlooked the neighborhood, pushing the sliding glass panel to the side.

a dark figure was positioned on top of a sleek vehicle, all glistening black metal and horse power, and sion felt his jaw just about hit the floor when the stranger revved the engine with hands covered in fingerless black gloves, swiftly deploying the silver kickstand with a move so graceful the white haired boy's heart skipped a beat (maybe two)– it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

sion's crimson eyes followed the other's form as it made its way toward the front of his front of his house and disappeared from his line of sight, nothing but a dark silhouette against the blazing orange of the setting sun. he stood there for a moment still shocked, the creeping suspicion (or, to be more accurate, startling realization) that the sexy figure on the bike was in reality _nezumi_ slowly registering in his mind before the doorbell rung and sion nearly jumped out of his skin.

swallowing hard, adams apple bobbing, the sophomore gave one last glance over his room to make sure it was tidy before padding down the stairs, heart rate quickening with every step he took toward the front door. biting his pale pink lower lip, the albino boy pushed open the door.

and he wasn't sure exactly what he had been expecting, but it definitely hadn't been this.

nezumi was leaning against the wall on his right, black helmet tucked under his arm and lazy stare taking in the other's visage, smirk quirking the corner of his lips at sion's shell-shocked expression. not that anyone could blame him. the former was dressed from head to toe in black that contrasted the snowy complexion of his skin, his too-long-to-be-in-dress-code hair pulled back into a low ponytail that revealed the sharp planes of his elegant face, a few midnight colored strands framing the sharp edges of his jaw. the worn leather jacket hanging off his lanky frame made his wide shoulders seem impossibly broader, and sion felt his face flush as his eyes magnetically darted down to the deep v of the older boy's shirt that hinted at a smooth, toned chest.

"hey," nezumi said simply, effortlessly doing that thing he'd only seen pretty girls in movies accomplish as he looked up at sion from under long, dark lashes, a knowing smirk curling his thin lips.

"h-hi," sion replied, lifting his hand in a lame and wholly unnecessary greeting. "uhm…" he said after a few moments of awkward silence that nezumi didn't look perturbed by in the least, merely studying his gloves like they were a universe in and of their selves. "you can come in…if you want." he stepped aside, opening the door wide.

as nezumi entered kicking off his worn boots and passed by, sion realized that the elder was nearly a head taller and the sophomore thought he might die of embarrassment. logically he knew that nezumi was older and that he himself was probably just a "late bloomer" (as his mother always assured when the insecurities crept up), but somehow he still felt small and inadequate with his over sized clothes and short stature.

"shouldn't we get started on the tutoring or whatever, sion?" nezumi called from farther back in the house, pulling the youth from his train of thought. shaking his head as if to clear it, sion mentally berated himself for being so easily intimidated.

he scurried off to the kitchen where he found the senior raiding his fridge as if he'd lived here half his life, and felt himself grow mildly peeved (though he couldn't help the part of him that felt a little relieved the other wasn't doing anything remotely sexy or awe inducing).

"want one?" the subject of sion's thoughts inquired from where he was still immersed within the contents of the fridge, seemingly as comfortable with stealing other peoples' food as a rat digging through a trashcan. the youth had half the mind to inform the other this was _his_ house and that that was _his_ soda the other was handing out like a luxury item, but decided against it at the last minute, reaching out his hand to take the drink with a little sigh. "thanks." he said popping it open and taking a fizzy sip.

after a brief snack they moved to the living room couch in search of a more "studious" environment and sion began to freeze up all over again. he knew that he was the one supposedly tutoring nezumi, but the other's startlingly unique eyes seemed to already knew far too much as they bore back into his, unnerving the sophomore.

"u-uhm so that's how you do problem a..." he hated how his stutter just made nezumi's ever constant grin grow wider. "any questions so far?"

"just one, _sensei_." the way the teasing title rolled off his tongue made sion shiver. the other reached out a hand, moving it towards his neck so fast sion didn't even have time to flinch; and he expected icy fingers to close around his windpipe, assumed nezumi was finally fed up with this high school student shit and reverting back to the life he'd held in juvenile hall. but instead warm, gentle fingertips brushed over the deep pink scar that wound around his throat like a choker forcing goose bumps to the surface of his skin. "has anyone ever told you that your birthmark," he traced the smooth, slightly raised flesh; it was cool to the touch. the dark haired boy's expression gave away how completely enamored he was by the marking before that silvery gaze switched its focus back to sion as a whole, a wolfish smile curling the other's mouth. "is _very_ charming."

the albino felt himself flush from the tips of his ears down to his toes "i-i, uhm." his hands tightened where they were gripping the edges of a textbook, knuckles going bone white as he lowered his flushed face, shaggy alabaster bangs falling into his eyes. "no one has before…" he trailed off, not saying what he was dying to admit: everyone thought it was ugly, that he was some sort of freak with a defect or a problem.

"everyone thinks it's weird." he said after a while, having to settle on the words - an understatement. his weak smile hinted at the underlying pain in his explanation. sion was staring down at his hands expecting nezumi to laugh like everyone else, maybe just ignore him; but he'd never expected the other boy to wrap long, slender fingers around his chin and tilt his head up, not allowing him to hide.

"just because something is different doesn't mean it's ugly. in fact," he leaned in closer until their lips were just a centimeter or so apart, sion's mouth tingling with the closeness. nezumi's voice dropped to a low, melodic whisper that seemed to come easy to him; it teased at sion's senses and tickled at his lips which parted in surprise. "i think it's sexy."

sion wasn't sure who closed the distance between them first (but then again, he was having a hard time telling up from down when nezumi kept kissing him like that) and he wasn't exactly sure whose fingers had shoved his sweater up until it bunched around his shoulders. but what the white haired boy _did_ know was that they weren't going to get anything remotely productive done today. still, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

after all, that just meant nezumi would have to come back for more lessons.

* * *

><p><span>Comments and (politely worded) criticism are welcome. Don't forget to leave a review if you like it!<span> :D

- Jay


End file.
